


Right Here

by dontcallmethecavalry



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Philinda - Freeform, Sweet, and a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmethecavalry/pseuds/dontcallmethecavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Phil and May are frustrated with current events in SHIELD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in season 3, between episodes 19 and 20! Hope you enjoy!

It had been a long day for everyone. Daisy was still under Hive’s control and it was ripping Phil apart. May was almost finished with paperwork in Coulson’s bunk when he came in from a shower and flopped down face first on his bed. 

“Hey,” May gave him a quick look full of suspicion and focused back on her files.  He took a deep breath and groaned into the bedspread. 

“You know I can’t hear you,” she finally put the folder down and moved to give him her full attention. “Phil, what’s going on?”

“It’s just Daisy. I know she seems physically fine every time we see her-”

“Yeah, fine enough to beat Mack’s ass,” May interrupted, rolling her eyes. 

He gave her a look that she ignored and continued. “But I don’t trust Hive, or Ward, or whoever that thing is now. I don’t know what it’s doing to her. Is she completely under his control? Does she understand what we’re trying to do?” By now, Coulson was sitting on the edge of the bed facing May, slumped over with his head in his hands. 

“Phil… I don’t know what kind of hold Hive has on her. I know it’s hard for you… It’s hard for all of us. Just think of her as an agent that we’re trying to recover.” She crossed the room to sit next to him on the bed and held out her hand.  Phil took her hand and pulled Melinda closer, surprising her. She tensed up in shock and then slowly relaxed. 

“I know. It’s just hard to lose her again. First to her parents, and now to this,” Phil said with disgust.

“It’s difficult for me too. I’m not…not as detached as I look,” She wouldn’t look him in the eyes and Phil knew she was really struggling. “I miss her so much… and I’m her S.O., I should have known that something was wrong.”

“Okay, sure, but what do we say to Mack when he blames himself for all this? Nobody could have known, and nobody was expecting this kind of inhuman.“ 

He pulled Melinda closer, his left arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand holding hers. 

She let out a long sigh. “Nobody ever knows what kind of inhuman to expect. I wish SHIELD was like it was before. No hiding, no unexpected aliens, none of this.” 

Her head was on his chest and he laid his head on top of hers. Phil chuckled and she could feel it rumble in his chest.  
"This is what SHIELD has always been. It's just never been this personal." His remembered Akela Amador, his former protégé turned HYDRA who was eventually rescued by SHIELD. 

"No, it's always been this personal," Melinda replied. Her voice shook through her words as she tried to gain control of her emotions. She was thinking of Trip, Bobby, and Hunter. 

They sat, physically twined together but also alone with their thoughts of agents lost to them, whether they'd been killed in action, disavowed, or trapped under Hive's influence. 

After a few moments, she finally looked up at him. 

“Phil? Can you stay here tonight? I don’t want to be alone with all of… this.” She let out a groan of frustration and looked up at him. 

“Of course. Where do you want me?” There was an awkward moment, in his mind at least, when he realized what he’d asked.

She smirked and lay back down against him. “Just stay right here Phil.” They held that position far into the night, her head on his chest and his hand playing in her hair.


End file.
